Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball is a 2005 superhero adventure film, released on the novel by Rita Christensen. Score writer, Dan Wilson replaced Kim Dawson of her retirement, making it the first film to date. Director, James Calvin returns as the same director, it is the fourth film in the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. Brian Clark as screenwriter, while Derek Todd became a producer, alongside Dan Kroger replaced from Amy Vanish. The story follows five young heroes in their fourth year as superheroes discovering a very powerful object called The Magic Ball, which can use for anyone to make any wishes they want and Catwoman learns that she can use it to take over the world. The film stars Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, and Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie as Alec Gutzwiller and Rebecca Henry, his best friends and teammates. It is a sequel to ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' and was followed by ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. The film stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin as the three young superheroes, defending Cincinnati, Ohio by the attack of Catwoman, where they discover a powerful Magic Ball. It features a young leader of the Jane Hoop Elementary, Danny, the boy wander. His friends, Rebecca and Alec and also others, Cory and Jaquille. Danny's cousin, Naudia and allies and villains Miss. Watson, Mayor, Dr. Catwoman, Shadow and Shadow and SWAT Teammates. A new character starring with Keira Knightley as Belle. The Magic Ball has the biggest Jane Hoop Elementary opening at the weekend box office with $104 million, and was broken five years later to Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 ($129.9 million). It became the second highest-grossing film of 2005 grossing $892 million worldwide, behind Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and the 31st highest-grossing movie of all-time, placing it as the fifth highest-grossing Hoop film into the franchise, and grossing $300 million in the US. It is the second film into the franchise since ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' for IMAX release. It is the sixth highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary installment to date. Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball Danny Gorden has waken up from a nightmare that a young man named Howard Lukins being murdered by one of Catwoman's army with a magical The Magic Ball that crashes in the forest, Morphin the Power. He was out hunting with his wife Katie Ferguson-Lukins till she found his body and got murdered as well. The Magic Ball was one of the powerful weapon used for good and evil. Rival, Belle has begin her revenge when first appears following with Catwoman however, also when viewing with her about The Magic Ball, the most powerful weapon that she thinks that the Magic Ball could be used for evil. The weapon starts when giving Catwoman giving a evil idea. Catwoman plans to used it to source it's power to rule the world but first she must defeat The Jane Hoop gang. When The gang traveled to the lost Island-Forest Morphin the Power, Belle has caught The Magic Ball. She and others escapes from the Forest heading back to Catwoman's base leaving the heroes and SWAT. Mayor and Miss. Watson were on a meeting with Goldenman talking how much dangerous The Magic Ball is while The Gang were gone. With them gone, Goldenman tells The Story of The Magic Ball of how the magic was used. Later, The gang begins to fight with the robots and hurried onto back to the base when the force field goes away after defeating them all. Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman and Belle entered into The Jane Hoop Elementary Base. Catwoman shows Allies The Magic Ball that they have steal. They were trying to grabbed it from Catwoman blocked by Force field. Catwoman views to Them when thinks The Magic Ball was one of her weapon what she told them The it was to be used for evil. For the meantime, George is kidnapped, and his family joins Jane Hoop. The Magic Ball was to be not used for good all going with Catwoman's evil plan. Belle starts joining with her that The Jane Hoop Elementary Gang were evil to them for telling them lies. Catwoman used the power of The Magic Ball destroyed their base. The Base was completely destroyed by Catwoman and the gang alone during in the rain once Danny would leave become a loser, but discovers not to give up. Which she sneaks on "The Magic Ball", Belle spotted, as she has sneak into "The Base" has stole "The Magic Ball", which the Base has became frozen by The Magic Ball. Belle has now frozen Danny and pretends he is killed by Catwoman letting them lost their leader. Rebecca, Alec, Cory, Jaquille starts by saving Danny. Goldenman has later uses off Magic letting a spell to unfroze Danny. The gang takes their sea ride to the island defends that Catwoman wishes the treasure takes off returned however the gang must used it to turn the world back to normal. They were being completely attacked by Catwoman's Giant Cat Ocean Monster however the gang takes their tricked taking back to the island must return to Cincinnati before it's too late. Belle made her plan with Catwoman that she would make her queen of Cincinnati by using the power of the Magic Ball source it's power. However, Catwoman wishes on it making the Gang's base destroyed. The gang were shocked that they think that Goldenman were killed in there. After that, Danny and Alec were talking about that Catwoman must have source the power from the Magic Ball and almost running out of magic never to make more magic come true. Catwoman used the magic to make everyone being brainwashed by Catwoman's baby cats spells from their eyes. The fight was left with Danny, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille went back and give up. Naudia tries to save Alec, but she was already next caught on the powerful spell from cats however join with Catwoman's army in which Alec got frozen with Naudia. Meanwhile, the fight was left with Danny, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille in a battle of Cincinnati includes with Mayor and Miss. Watson were being frozen as for they were trapped never to be breaking out after Catwoman would kill them. Cory and Jaquille caught next, leaving a battle to Danny and Rebecca. Meanwhile, Rebecca is stabbed to death by Shego rescuing Danny leaving him to fight alone. He's the only hope to conclude the battle to save the world giving more chances for his friends. Realizing how powerful Catwoman really is, Danny tricks Catwoman by arresting her. Danny saved the world and his friends. Danny told Rebecca and Alec that The Magic Ball can be use to make anyone's dreams come true as they managed to hold onto The Magic Ball away from evil. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden: leader of Jane Hoop Elementary and most powerful superhero. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller: One of Danny's best friends. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry: One of Danny's best friends. *Brandon Simpson as Cory Berning: One of Danny's best friends. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short: One of Danny's best friends. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden: Danny's younger cousin and Alec's love interest. *George Jones as Mayor James Watson: President of Cincinnati. *Natasha Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson: Mayor's wife. *Arthur Walters as Goldenman: Danny's golden godfather. *Barbara Timer as Dr. Catwoman: A main villain. George W. Bush, Laura Bush, Barbara Pierce Bush and Jenna Welch Hager played as themselves into the film. Liam Aiken and Keira Knightley plays as new characters in the film. Production Development Paramount Pictures reported to release the fourth installment Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball into theaters. While they are working on releasing Goldenman's Revenge in theaters, they announced that the fourth film will be in works scheduling for either summer or fall 2005. Before Goldenman's Revenge was released on November 14, 2003, they confirmed the release date of The Magic Ball to November 11, 2005. Main cast Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie are thrilled to reprise their roles. Linkin states that playing his character is part of growing up for his life. Director James Calvin, who directed the first three films, will return directing once again. And Derek Todd will produce, and Brian Clark will write. Filming Filming for The Magic Ball took place on November 12, 2004 and wrapped in April 2005. The film is filmed in Cincinnati, Ohio for a main location including Jane Hoop Elementary Base and Catwoman's Base. Morphin the Power is filmed in Oakwood, Mississouri, and Catland is shot at the Hinchinbrook Island in Australia. Most of the scenes are being shot in green screen. Soundtrack :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (soundtrack) ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball soundtrack was released on November 8, 2005, three days before the film's theatrical release. Dan Wilson replaced Kim Dawson for scoring the film's score because of her retirement. Five years later, as Dawson decides to come back from retirement, she died in a car accident on January 24, 2010. Difference from the Book The Magic Ball was the third longest behind the fourth book, with 23 pages, and 432 pages and 34 chapters long,3 of the Jane Hoop Elementary series and this film was the shortest in the Jane Hoop Elementary film series of 130 minutes long.3 In Morphin the Power, the gang feel into a hole at the second power, which fell into a trap.3 Following the following, the trap door also appears into the book, when feel into a trap again, making the gang having the worse saving the day ever feel to the trap door.3 The romantic scene of Naudia and Alec were seen on a boat, when searching to reach to Catland to get Catwoman with The Magic Ball, begins kissing too much, and let for Cory and Jaquille playing cards.3 In the film, the scene were not featured on a boat kissing with Alec kissing for a romantic scene.3 Alec starts playing cards with Cory and Jaquille for the movie.3 In the book, George W. Bush as Himself, Laura Bush as Herself, Barbara Pierce Bush as Herself and Jenna Welch Hager as Herself were not promoted, but they do appear into the book, displaying to start having characters to be guess star into this adventure, while The Cincinnati Reds Baseball appears into the book of this adventure, istead of Catwoman caught the Magic Ball and kidnapping the president from the book, Catwoman has caught the Magic Ball. In the book, Danny starts meeting with The Cincinnati Reds team at the Studio, often to start their model of Jane Hoop Elementary before the attack of Catwoman, before she returns to destroy Jane Hoop Elementary and kidnapping a red star attacking with Black Magic Ball. In the meantime in the movie, Danny and the gang starts meeting the President of the United States George W. Bush, since the president for 2000, while Dr. Catwoman returns for a attack for Jane Hoop Elementary, by kidnapping George, and attack with Pink Magic Ball. The Attack of the Boat, The gang get brought magically to Catland quickly while Catwoman wasn't there; she used the Magic Ball tricking them to travel back in Cincinnati, Ohio from the book.3 She had made a plan both same idea from the book and film, but the attack of the Catwind from the book, but was Catwater in the film, Catwater pushes the gang back to Cincinnati, Ohio, when Catwoman made a joke to them, when she return back in Cincinnati begin to rule the world, respond "try and catch me!".3 Release :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (video game) ''The Magic Ball was reported to receieved a PG-13 rating for "domestic violence, and action sequences", but though it was the darkest film yet. But it instead gets a PG rating like most Jane Hoop Elementary films receieved. However, a couple of scenes in the film are not sutable for children. The film runs 130 minutes (2 hrs and 10 mins), the second shortest film in the series. Box office Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball arrived in theaters worldwide on November 11, 2005 in 3,852 theaters and couple of IMAX theaters. The film's final theatrical run at the box office is on April 13, 2006. With Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball grossed $39.2 million on opening day, it made up to $104 million on the weekend ranking #1 at the box office, within the two previous films are also #1 at the box office setting a new record for a film released in November and for any holiday films previously held by its predecessor ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' ($92.3 million) two years ago. It holds the record for four years until [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_New_Moon The Twilight Saga: New Moon] topped it with $142.7 million in 2009. With that, it also had the second biggest opening of 2005 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_III:_Revenge_of_the_Sith Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith] ($108 million), where it is the franchise's biggest opening to date (for five years until ''The Final Rush - Part 1'', also released in November, beating it with $129 million, followed by ''The Final Rush - Part 2'', released in July, with $168 million). And at all-time, it became the 10th biggest movie with a $100 million opening over the weekends. It was also the third biggest opening of all-time behind Star Wars Episode III and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_(film) Spider-Man's] ($114 million), now fourth behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_Dead_Man's_Chest Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest] released in July 2006 with $135 million. It is currently the 20th biggest opening weekend of all-time as of 2011. The film brokes a record when it made £14.37 million begins with UK. The film grossed $16.8 million in Australia, becoming the biggest 2005 opening ever, and went to become the highest-grossing 2005 film in the country grossing $45 million. It has earn the US and Canada over $300 million, the second highest-grossing movie of 2005 in the United States behind Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, which grossed $80 million more for it, for it's total of $380 million in the US. It is also the second movie of 2005 to gross $300 million. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball earned US$892 million worldwide through out it's entire run, making it the second largest-grossing release of 2005 after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Goblet_of_Fire_(film) Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire], which grossed close to it where it made at least $896 million worldwide. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball became the 9th-highest grossing film of all-time (now 29th as of 2011). As of June 2006, it surprised Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape to became the second highest-grossing film into the Jane Hoop Elementary film series behind ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'', but as of December 2010, it is the sixth highest-grossing film into the Jane Hoop Elementary film series behind The First, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'', ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'', Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1. Critical reception :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films , Catwoman's new assistant.]] Of the following film that it was received real positively by the critics, when graining onto 90% "By Cream to the Crops" when rated on Rotten Tomatoes, making it the highest rating Hoop film to date. It was one to the same but not different time for the rating when in Second film has have.3 The New York Daily News has praised by the film for the both its humor and on its Fantasy world.3 The young child actors has praised on demonstrating a "fantastic range of subtle emotions", particularly with Blake Brown whom Sexual described for delivering as a "primital and nuanced of sailing performance" The new cast were also to praised: was to described as "amazing"; Keira Knightley's make scenes as Belle Lamar to described as "awesome"; and Arthur Walters played Goldenman as entered for his second time that described "as a good person".3 In the meeting scene, Blake Brown's character is shown as with some almost showing significant hair and his muscle growth.3 By Negative criticism when included the film's pace which The Opera Republic described as when being "far too episodic",3 when CNN.com has been described the film as "clunky and disjointed".3 Another to criticism was that an many of the supporting character that did not get enough of screen time. Some of the fans criticised the film of changing and when leaving it away from them too much fair and as those parts of their plot line it set down events and up occur later inside the series. Simon Rowland reports "they are fired from their jobs", he was mean hops "Jane Hoop Elementary" smells, don't like them.3 Home Media The film was released on DVD in North America on April 28, 2006, United Kingdom on April 24, 2006 and Australia on April 20, 2006. It was available in one- and two-disc editions, as well as part of an 8-disc boxset that includes all four films to date.19 Both the widescreen and full-screen versions of the DVD.20 It was rereleased on December 19, 2006, to release a sneak peek for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. In the United States, the first four Jane Hoop Elementary films were released on HD DVD and Blu-ray disc on December 18, 2007 especially the following film. The film sold over $219,151,501 copies, the second best-selling DVD of 2006 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chronicles_of_Narnia:_The_Lion,_the_Witch_and_the_Wardrobe The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe]. The Ultimate edition along with ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' will be released on March 29, 2011. Awards The Magic Ball nominated giving off 78th Academy Awards held with two Oscars when lost. It was nominated of the Academy Award which includes "Best Motion Pictures" held in 2006, it holds on 8 wins & 28 nominations one-time. Within nominated for two Academy Awards; Academy Award for Original Music Score and Academy Award for Visual Effects but won neither. The film is also nominated at the Kids' Choice Awards losing to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, including nominated for "Favorite Movie Actor" (Brown) and "Favorite Movie Actress" (Tammie). See also References #^ a b (2005, November 19). Harry Potter: Behind the Magic. Grenada Television. #^ a b (2005, November 14). Goblet of Fire Red Carpet Interviews, Part 2: Interviews filmed with Tolga Safer, David Heyman, Miranda Richardson, and Dan Radcliffe on the red carpet of the US premiere. (QuickTime). The Leaky Cauldron, MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-09-15. #^ Burr, Ty. "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire movie rewiew", The Boston Globe, 2007-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-09-15. #^ a b c Dadds, Kimberly; Miriam Zendle. "Harry Potter: books vs. films", Digital Spy, 2007-07-09. Retrieved on 2007-09-14. #^ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b "A blistering 'Goblet of Fire", New York Daily News. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ Stephanie Zacharek. ""Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"", Salon.com, 2005-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b c Todd McCarthy. "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Variety, 2005-11-09. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ "The Young Wizard Puts Away Childish Things", The New York Times. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. (Requires membership) #^ Bill Muller (2005-11-18). Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The Arizona Republic. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b Paul Clinton. "Review: New 'Potter' tries to do too much", CNN.com, 2005-11-21. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ PotterCast #14. PotterCast. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ Who's seen GoF and what did everybody think?. Fiction Alley. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ http://news.xinhuanet.com/english/2006-03/07/content_4269696.htm Xinhuanet.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ YahooFinance http://biz.yahoo.com/prnews/060418/to193.html?.v=22 YahooFinance Biz.yahoo.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ http://www.boxofficemojo.com/yearly/chart/?yr=2005&p=.htm Boxofficemojo.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ "'Wyrd' lawsuit against new 'Harry Potter' movie", Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. #^ "'Wyrd Sisters' cannot stop Harry Potter", Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. #^ http://www.mugglenet.com Mugglenet.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ http://www.panandscan.com/news/show/Harry_Potter/433 Panandscan.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ http://www.dvdactive.com DVDactive.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ http://news.bbc.co.uk/cbbcnews/hi/newsid_4840000/newsid_4849900/4849952.stm News.bbc.co.uk Retrieved on 05-29-07 External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' at Allmovie Category:2005 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:Sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels Category:Fantasy films Category:IMAX films Category:2000s superhero films